Child's Love
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: MAY CONTINUE THIS.
1. Introduction

**This is my first story so I will be absolutely happy for constructive criticism. Please don't give any hate comments.**

* * *

"Yes! It works!" Drakken yelled happily. " Shego! Come quick!"

Yawning, Shego walked into the room. " What are you yelling about?! I am _trying_ to get some sleep here!"

"The machine, Shego. The machine that will bring Kim Possible to her knees!" Drakken explained. Shego took a look at the small, bottle-shaped object that lay in front of her and wasn't exactly fully convinced that it would work. It was light blue with pink flowers on it. What kind of weapon has _flowers_ on it AND is _light blue_.

_Ya right. Looks like some bottle for a thumb-sucker,_ Shego thought_._

"Um...Dr. D?" Shego asked, yawning yet again. " Did you actually _try_ it?"

" Oh Shego... obviously I tried it..." Drakken started but then stopped when he noticed Shego staring at him. " Okay...maybe I never tried it yet but I will as soon as that cheerleader decides to try and foil my plan again!"

" Oh, that'll be fun" Shego said sarcastically. "Be sure to come get me, kay? But can I go to sleep now??"

" Fine...but could you do me a favor and get me a drink?" Drakken asked, fumbling with miniature machine.

" Let me think..." Shego said, heading toward the door. "No" She said, then walked out.

"Fine!" Drakken said, annoyed. "I'll go get it myself!"

_a few days later_

Drakken and Shego had robbed the Sweet Shop of all their candy and chocolates.

" Remind me why we robbed a shop that sells _candy _and _chocolate_?" Shego said later on, in the lair. " I mean come on! What happened to the evil schemes you had up your sleeve?"

"Shego, I don't have to explain myself to you..." Drakken said as he got a chocolate bar out of a box.

" Drop that chocolate bar!" said a very familiar voice

" Wha...?" Drakken stood up. Then he grinned. " Kim Possible, we meet again!"


	2. Machine Gone Wrong

**I am posting this in hopes that it won't be so boring or useless that you decide it is not worth reading at all.**

* * *

"Did you really think that you could rob a candy store and get away with it." Kim said from the door. Then she walked in and crossed her arms.

"All right, princess. Are you ready for a world full of..." Shego started, but Drakken interrupted her.

"No need to, Shego," Drakken said, grinning. " Are you forgetting the machine that will destroy little miss Possible and the buffoon for good?"

"Speaking of the sidekick," Shego said. " Where is he?

"He's on a vacation" Kim replied, looking at the floor. " Ron's busy with his family... Not that it should matter to you."

" Well that's all right, the buffoon doesn't matter." Drakken said. " Prepare to face your doom!!"

Drakken pulled out the bottle-shaped object and pointed it at Kim, with a smirk.

Shego slapped her hand on her forehead.

_This better work, that thing looks anything but deadly! _Shego thought with her arms folded in across her chest.

Kim looked intently at it. Then she smiled.

" Who knew that my doom was so pretty," Kim said, cocking her eyebrow.

" Alright!" Drakken said. " It might be small, but it is very deadly!"

Drakken squeezed the trigger on the machine and a huge blast came from the end facing Kim. She soon was hidden in the smoke, while Drakken went colliding into Shego because of the force of the contraption. Both Drakken and Shego started coughing.

" Dr. D..." Shego said in astonishment.

" It worked?!" Both Shego and Drakken said.

Shego looked at Drakken, then at the smoke that billowed before them.

" Should we...um...check on Kim?" Drakken said clearing his throat " I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she survived."

Shego nodded.

Then both Drakken and Shego stood up and started walking toward the smoke, then stopped at a sudden small voice that came from the smoke.

"Mommy?"

Shego looked at Drakken with a puzzled look. " What was that?"

She was soon answered when the smoke cleared up, revealing a little girl with reddish-orange pigtails. She was wearing an unusually large black top and green pants...The same thing that _Kim_ had been wearing.

"Uh-oh" Drakken said. " You don't think that's _her, _do you?"

Shego looked at the little girl sitting on the floor with the kimmunicator beside her.

" Actually Dr. D., I do..." Shego said. " There is no doubt about it. She's 'little miss possible', alright."


	3. Call From Wade

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this. It would've been longer, but I am loaded with homework this semester. Anyways enjoy yet another short chapter.**

* * *

Shego could not believe what had happened. Drakken had gone over the top with this one. As she looked at Kim, whom Drakken had picked up and put on a table, she thought about what she would tell Kim's family. All of the scenarios that popped into her head didn't turn out too good. Shego was just about to consult Drakken with this problem, when the kimmunicator beeped.

"Uh-oh...what are we going to tell the computer nerd?" Shego asked. She looked at Kim, who was now playing with her hair. She was going to have to think of something fast.

Shego picked up the kimmunicator. " Here goes," Shego said under her breath. She pressed a button and Wade showed up on the screen.

"Hey Kim! Wait 'till I tell you...Shego?!" Wade looked at her curiously. " Why do you have Kim's kimmunicator?"

"Well you see she...left it here." Shego said. She looked at Drakken. He was playing with Kim. _The man wanted to _destroy _her and now he is playing peek-a-boo! _Shego thought. _Unbelievable!_

"Oh, well, she left it here...so um ya," Shego said, looking over at Drakken again. Kim laughed happily.

" Do you have a _little girl_ there?" Wade said. He looked at Shego curiously.

" No...and if I did, why would it matter to you?" Shego said, almost cutting him off. " Well I have some evil things to take care of, so bye!" Shego turned off the kimmunicator. _Phew! _That was close. _So...that went well, _Shego thought. Then she rolled her eyes at Drakken. " What do you think your doing?"

"Oh, come on! She is so cute," Drakken said, holding Kim up so Shego could see.

Shego sighed. First the candy store, now _this_. _He seriously needs to get a hold of himself_, Shego thought.

" Dr. D, _puh-lease_. I don't think anything is cute." Shego said pushing Kim away. This was going to be a long day.


	4. A Burden

**Sorry for taking so long to put this up. I wasn't exactly feeling so well so ya, anyways Enjoy!!**

* * *

Shego stood by Drakken's bed and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark, and she still hadn't figure out what they were going to do. Drakken had sent her to his bedroom so she could find his robe, but she just went to get away from him and Kim. Shego could feel her eyes get heavy. This had been a long day and she really needed some rest. She looked outside once more. Snowflakes came down silently, a truly beautiful snowfall. She sighed and fell down on the bed. She felt herself start to fall asleep. As Shego heard Drakken and Kim laughing, she couldn't help but think about her younger years. How she longed for when she and her family had laughed the same way. Her eyelids flew open. Startled at what had come over her, Shego got up and decided that she didn't want to be alone. It was a stupid thing, but she couldn't help but feel scared. She went up to a coat hanger that happened to be in Drakken's room. Shego took his robe and walked out. She saw Drakken and little Kimmy on the couch in front of the TV.

" Shego what took you so long?" Drakken asked as Shego handed the robe to him. Kim had fallen asleep on Drakken's lap.

" Your room is a mess," Shego replied, not daring to look at him. He would know something was wrong instantly. Then she would have to tell him about what she had felt back in his room. There was no way that he would ever let her forget it. She couldn't let that happen.

" I'm a busy man." Drakken said as he put his robe on. " I don't have time to clean up. That's what henchmen are for."

" Right. Busy with turning our arch foes into little thumb-suckers?" Shego said, looking at the TV. She sat down, still staring at the TV screen. " What are you gonna do with Kim, huh? You can't just let her stay here! She's got a family and one that is very stubborn at that. They would probably file a report against us for kidnapping or something."

Drakken was surprised at her outburst. She was still not looking at him and he decided it was a girl thing. He continued thinking of reasons for her obscure behavior. Shego was about to tell him that she was sorry for the outburst, when she noticed from the corner of her eye that he was looking, more like staring, at her.

"What?" Shego finally had the courage to turn around and look at him. Drakken was startled and then he shook his head.

" Nothing. I was just..." Drakken stopped himself. Whatever was her problem, he didn't want to make it worse. " Where is she going to sleep?" Drakken said, acknowledging Kim, who had been moved beside him, sleeping soundly.

" Guess you could leave her there." Shego said halfheartedly. She really wanted to go get some sleep. " My rooms plumbing backed up so I'll probably have to sleep in your extra room for the rest of the week."

"Well, all right." Drakken walked into a closet by his room. When he came back with a blanket and pillow, Kim had woken up and was sitting and staring at Shego. Shego didn't seem to notice-she looked far away. Drakken couldn't help but stare, again. He shook his head and headed toward them.

Kim looked up as Drakken approached. " Here. Your going to sleep here, okay?" Drakken said laying the blanket on Kim. He put the pillow behind her head. By the time he finished arranging Kim so she was comfortable, Shego was standing up and watching him.

" How long are you gonna keep her here for?" Shego asked, looking at Kim instead of Drakken. He didn't respond and Shego decided to leave it for the morning. She said, well actually mumbled, a good night and went off to the extra room. She closed the door and changed into her night gown. She was alone and instantly felt..._lonely_. That was something new. Shego crunched up her face. Why on earth does some kid make her feel so strange? Maybe it was just her... Shego sighed and walked toward the bed. She stood beside it for a moment and she instantly felt sleep come over her. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Shego?"

" Huh?" Shego opened her eyes. Surprised by the fact that she had fallen asleep at all, she looked at the time-which said 12:07 am- then at the door. Shego groaned when she saw who it was. She sat up. " What is it, kid? Are you aware that its twelve in the morning?" Kim blinked and walked over to the bed.

" I'm scared!" Kim whispered. She looked as if she was gonna cry. Shego looked at her for a long time. Then she sighed.

" Fine, you can sleep with me," Shego said. She got out of the bed and lifted Kim up onto it. Kim put her head on the pillow, while Shego went to get another pillow for herself. When she came back Kim was still awake. " Are you gonna get some sleep at all while you're here?"

Kim looked up at her. " I can't sleep without you here...it will be the same as the couch." Shego sat down beside her.

" That better?" Kim shook her head. Shego sighed and laid herself on the bed. Kim smiled and closed her eyes. Shego just stared at her for some time. _Who knew Kim could look like such an angel when she was asleep. _Shego took in a sharp breath. Oh God_, no... _She did _not_ just think that. Shego turned her side and pushed the thought to the back of her mind...way back. No way was she ever going to look at this kid as an angel. She was _anything _but an angel. This was the same girl that was foiling all the plans that she, more like _Drakken,_ made. A burden. Yes.. that was the right word. Without even knowing it, Shego fell asleep with that thought in her head.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review :)**_


	5. Disappearance

**Sorry for taking so long to update! i am working on my other story so i forgot about this one...anywayz here's an updat :)**

**remember to R&R**

* * *

Shego stood in the meadow looking at little Kim laughing and throwing petals up in the air. Where was Drakken? Shouldn't _he _be babysitting his little pet? Something was oddly off about her, but Shego wasn't sure of what. As she stared at happy Kim, someone called her name.

"Shego!"

She turned around to see who it was and suddenly the scenery changed. She was still in the meadow but now she knew what was off about Kim. Instead of the orange pigtails, her hair was _black_. Then Kim turned around and Shego saw that it wasn't even Kim. It was _her_, back when she had a mother and father. Shego stood there staring at little Shego when she heard her name being called again.

"Shego! There you are!" A woman came up to the little Shego and picked her up in her arms. Little Shego giggled and opened her little hand to show the petals that she had collected.

Shego instantly knew that this was her mother. With hair black as night and green eyes that were always full of life, there was no doubt that this was Shego's beautiful mother; which would mean that this was a dream. She didn't feel the pain that usually comes with thinking about either of her parents. It was odd, but a relief.

"We were worried about you. Your father is coming home with Hego today!" Shego's mother continued. Shego smiled at the memory. Hego had run away and her dad had to drive for miles before find him. None of them knew about the powers they had. Not until the twins were born. So it was considered odd that Hego could go on foot for miles without getting hurt

After a while of staring at the happy moment, Shego heard someone crying. It sounded like a little girl and seemed to be right at her ear.

"Leeve me awone!" The little girl's voice shouted.

Suddenly everything disappeared and Shego sat straight up in bed gasping for air. What an odd dream! After awhile she got hold of herself and noticed something was missing; she wasn't sure what. She looked at the time. It was 7:00. Shego sighed and decided to go brush her teeth and start figuring out what to do with Kim.

Remembering her little bed partner she turned to check on her. With a gasp she realized that Kim was gone. Shego hurried out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Kim?!" Shego whispered, not wanting to wake up Drakken. "Where are you?"

Shego suddenly stopped. "No!" She whispered to herself. It couldn't be! That voice of a little girl. It couldn't have been Kim…could it? It had sounded close to her ear…

Shego got her answer when she heard a slow steady beeping. She turned to the sound and saw a golf ball by the door, a red light flashing on the top.

"As if she didn't give me _enough _grief before she turned into that thumb sucker!" Shego said as the beeping got faster and she got ready for impact.


	6. Authors Note

I feel like I owe you all an apology and some information as to why I won't contnue this.

I've lost total inspriation for this as a story, but if you'rewill ing for a oneshot for this once in a while for the next chapters, tell me.

Basically the idea is that they are now a family, after saving Kim, and they move to Canada. If you're okay with updates with oneshots instead of any storyline, then I might reconsider. I'm so so sorry.

please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Authors Note 2

So I've decided to continue this fanfic. I just need a little time. I promise I will try though.

Thank you to all those who have urged me to go one, both on here and on Tumblr and Twitter.


End file.
